


Dynamics

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Halloween [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Human Trafficking, Marking, Multi, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Series: Halloween [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532006
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Dynamics

Wanda x reader x Natasha

Mob AU. ABO AU.

Requested by anon.

Non-reader POV

Natasha and Wanda had run a third of New York for years. The two had a firm grasp on their section of the city and ruled firmly. The mated pair had risen to power swiftly, and in such a way, no-one could deny their claim. 

No-one could deny their claim to the city or to each other.

The two were on close terms with the other Mob bosses of the city. Tony Stark ran one-third and had helped the two with their rise in power, and Steve and James, Bucky, Rogers-Barnes ran the other third. While Natasha and Wanda were close with all three men, they got to see Steve and Bucky more often, so they were noticeably closer to the two.

Hence why Natasha and Wanda were getting ready for the night.

"Dorogoy, I love that dress on you, but Rumlow is scum," Natasha said, moving behind Wanda in the mirror. "We both know where he'll be looking, and I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself from killing him." She added, wrapping her arms around Wanda's waist.

"That's why I'm wearing my hair down," Wanda promised. "I like this dress. It makes me feel like a kick-ass." She said before turning in Natasha's arms. "Plus, it drives you crazy." 

"Vixen." Natasha groaned, lowering her face into Wanda's neck. "You know, we could just stay here tonight." She suggested, peppering kisses to Wanda's mating mark.

"Nice to try," Wanda said, pushing Natasha's face out of her neck. "We promised we'd do this for Steve and Bucky." 

"You're right, you're right." Natasha sighed. "But we're utilizing that free weekend at their hotel. I hate dealing with Rumlow."

"Everyone does, sweetheart." Wanda soothed, going back to getting ready. "None more so than Bucky."

"Yeah, you're right." Natasha sighed, pulling on a jacket. "Let's just get this meeting over with."

"In a rush, sweetheart?" Wanda asked, pulling on a necklace.

"To get you home and out of this dress? Yes." Natasha said, turning Wanda and pulling her into a kiss.

"Miss Romanova, Miss Maximoff." Rumlow greeted, stepping aside to allow the two into the club. "I wasn't expecting the two of you. I thought both Rogers-Barnes were coming."

"They were busy. We volunteered to help out." Natasha told him, glancing around the club in boredom. "We'll be sure to inform them of our honest opinions."

"Of course, Miss Romanova. Allow me to give you the special tour." Rumlow said, gesturing the women forward.

Rumlow began showing the two women around the front of the club, showcasing the usual areas most clubs had.

"Is this all, Rumlow?" Wanda asked, trailing a finger over a bar top. "Because I don't see any reason as to why you wanted Steven or James in the first place. Everything seems perfectly dull in terms of a bar." She mocked.

"With all due respect, Miss Maximoff," Rumlow started, gritting his teeth as he spoke. "Dynamics is anything but ordinary." He said, moving towards a back door. "Follow me."

Natasha and Wanda followed Rumlow through the back door and into a hall with a series of clear doors. Both women's shoulders tensed as they inhaled deeply.

'Mate.' The two said through their shared bond.

"We don't have many at the moment, but we're working on expanding our range," Rumlow commented, walking down the hall of windows. 

Through each clear door, Natasha and Wanda could see a table, a large bed, and a man or woman kneeling on the ground. Each person inside the rooms was kneeling on the floor, their hands tied in front of them, and blindfolded. 

"We need help from Rogers-Barnes to keep our expansion under the radar." Rumlow continued talking, watching Natasha and Wanda look in through the doors. "We're willing to give them a 40% profit for their help."

'There.' Natasha thought, stopping at the seventh door.

"Open this door." Wanda cut Rumlow off. 

"Of course." He said, moving to unlock the door. "How can you report back if you can't sample the goods?" He chuckled. 

It took Wanda's hand on Natasha's arm to stop the Russian from pulling out her gun and shooting the disgusting man right then. 

"This is one of our Omega's. It used to cause us problems with its behavior, but we've worked out how to make it listen." Rumlow said, moving to stand behind the woman. "You're in luck, no-one's been with her since she finished our correction program."

The woman hadn't moved since the three entered. She didn't even flinch when Rumlow harshly put his hands on her shoulders.

"Hands off," Natasha growled, finally pulling out her gun and pointing it at the poor excuse of a Beta.

Rumlow's eyes widened as he retracted his hands from the woman as if she had burned him.

"On the wall," Natasha instructed. As Rumlow followed the Alpha's instructions, Wanda moved, so she was kneeling in front of their Omega. "Tell me, Rumlow, did you ever touch her?"

"Miss Romanova, please," Rumlow started. He never got to finish his plea before Natasha shot him in the head.

'You could have waited for us to leave.' Wanda tutted over their bond as she undid the blindfold from the woman's eyes. "It's okay, darling." Wanda calmly said aloud. "We're not going to hurt you." She added despite the Omega not reacting in the slightest. 

"I'm gonna call Steve, get him and James down here. And I'll get Clint to bring a cleanup crew." Natasha said, watching Wanda untie the woman's hands.

"How did it go?" Steve asked as soon as he picked up.

"Rumlow's dead," Natasha told him bluntly. "His clubs a front for trafficking. He's got at least fourteen men and women here, all of Beta and Omega presentation." 

"We'll be there in ten minutes," Steve assured her. "What else happened, Nat?"

"He had our Omega," Natasha said, intently watching Wanda interact with their Omega. "Had his hands on her." She growled.

"Buck's only going to call those who are already mated," Steve said, understanding the situation. "Have you already called your cleanup crew, or do you want me to?"

"Please." Was all Natasha said.

"Done. We'll be there soon."

After Natasha ended the call, she moved back into the room where Wanda and the woman were still kneeling on the floor.

"Can you tell me your name, darling?" Wanda asked softly. "No-one's going to hurt you." She promised.

"Y/N, Alpha." The woman, Y/N, murmured without looking up.

"You don't have to call us that. My name's Wanda, and this is Natasha." Wanda said as Natasha kneeled by her side. This caused Y/N to violently shake her head.

"No. Alpha is your title. I won't be bad, I promise Alpha." She rushed out, squeezing her eyes shut. "I'll be good, I swear, Alpha."

Natasha moved forward at her Omega's panicking and brought the shaking woman close and let out a loud purr. At first, Y/N struggled against Natasha's grip, but after several seconds of the purr, her body went slack against Natasha's.

Wanda and Natasha shared a look over the woman's head as she laid limp in Natasha's grip.

'What did he do to her?' Wanda asked, barely sparing a glance at Rumlow's corpse.

'I don't know.'

Steve and Bucky had arrived with their crew as well as Clint and Natasha's team.

Usually, Natasha and Wanda would stick around to ensure the cleanup went the way they wanted, but tonight, all they wanted was to bring their Omega home.

Wanda brought their Omega to their car while Natasha filled in Clint and the rest of their people. Clint immediately understood the circumstances and assured Natasha he could take care of the situation.

"I've asked Stephen to be at the house when we arrive," Wanda said, watching the sleeping woman in their backseat. She was laid across the backseat with Wanda's coat across her scantily clad form.

"Good call." Natasha nodded. 

"Should we have Rumlow alive?" Wanda asked her. "He's the only one we know of at the moment who knows what happened there."

"Rumlow's had that coming for a long time. He deserved to die." Natasha told her.

"I'm not saying he didn't deserve to die, but we don't know what happened there. Do you really want to ask her what happened?" Wanda questioned her mate.

"No." Natasha growled lowly. "No, I don't." She admitted. "But we won't make her tell us anything. Not if she's not ready."

The rest of the drive was filled with silence. With Y/N sleeping, and neither Natasha nor Wanda knowing what to say, silence was the default option.

Wanda woke Y/N when they made it home, not wanting to spook her. Together, Wanda and Natasha led Y/N into the foyer of their stately home, where Stephen already stood.

"Y/N, this is Stephen. He's a doctor." Wanda introduced the shaking woman to the neatly dressed man. 

"It's nice to meet you, Y/N," Stephen said, keeping his hands in front of him. 

"We'd like him to examine you," Natasha said gently. Her words immediately caused Y/N to stiffen and her grip on Wanda's jacket to tighten.

"I won't do anything you're uncomfortable with, Y/N," Stephen promised. "Or, if you prefer, I can send for my mate, and she can examine you." He offered.

"Dorogoy, would you be more comfortable with a woman examining you, or are you okay with Stephen?" Natasha asked, resting her hand on the small of Y/N's back.

"A woman, please, Alpha." She requested, eyes trained to the floor. 

"I'll call Christine." Stephen nodded before leaving the foyer.

"Come on, Y/N, darling." Wanda began, ghosting her hand over the Omega's back. "Let's find you something to wear."

"What's the verdict?" Natasha asked Stephen's mate. 

"Your mate has been through a lot. She allowed me to examine her, and I have a pile of prescriptions that I need one of you to get for her." Christine told the Alphas. "For the most part, she's physically okay. I want to put her on an assorted vitamin, something to calm her anxieties, and something to help her sleep. I would also like to draw blood at some stage."

"What else?" Wanda asked, not believing that was all.

"I would like Y/N to see Banner," Christine informed the mated pair. "Y/N shut down whenever I asked for more than her first name and was shaking when I asked if she could explain what happened in the club. From what you've already told me and what I've witnessed, I can confidently say I want her to see Banner."

"Done. We'll call Bruce in the morning." Natasha nodded.

"Whatever you think we need to do for our mate, Christine, we will," Wanda added. "We will do whatever we have to make her feel safe."

Reader POV

"I brought a new puzzle for you," Bruce said, placing a large box on the table between the two of you. "You said you enjoyed the ocean one, so I thought you might like to do a safari one." He smiled as you pulled it towards you slowly.

"Thank you, Bet, Bruce." You said, maintaining eye contact for five seconds before looking away.

"That was very good, Y/N."

Bruce had been assigned to you by your Alphas, and you had been seeing him twice a week for six months.

Your first several sessions had been filled by Bruce talking. You wouldn't speak to him, but instead of giving up, Bruce merely filled the silence.

He would talk about his mate, an animal he had seen on his way to your Alphas home, speak about a science project he was working on, or tell you about a hobby of his.

When he one day brought up a puzzle he was working on with his mate, you finally spoke up.

"I like puzzles."

After that, Bruce would bring puzzles to your appointments. 

Slowly you began to open up to the man. While you would start on the jigsaw, Bruce would ask you questions. At first, they were simple. What other hobbies did you enjoy, did you like your room, how was your relationship progressing with your Alphas. 

But progressively, his questions became more difficult.

How did you end up in Rumlow's club, what happened to you while under his care, what did he do to you.

You'd shut down again after those questions were asked and went back to the norm of not talking during sessions for weeks.

Until one day, while constructing a large puzzle of a bird, you told Bruce all you could bear. 

You had worked with Bruce on breaking out of the conditioning Rumlow forced upon you, but you still had a long way to go.

"Has your relationship with Natasha and Wanda progressed, Y/N?" Bruce asked as the two of you began to work on the border.

"Yes." You said quietly. "We eat most meals together if they're not working and spend our evenings together."

"How do you feel about that?"

"Good. I really like being around them." You told him.

"But something's bothering you," Bruce concluded. 

"I want to mark my Alph, Wanda, and Natasha. And I want them to mark me, but I don't want to do the rest." You said slowly.

"Can you tell me what the rest is?" Bruce asked gently. 

"Sex." You told him plainly. "I hadn't had it before I was taken, and I don't know if I could do it again."

"This is probably more a discussion you should have with Wanda and Natasha, but Y/N, I can tell you right now, sex doesn't matter," Bruce said. "You've been through a great deal of trauma, and anyone would understand if you don't want sex, just as anyone would understand if you chose to have it. Sex doesn't make or break a relationship. It's all up to you, and whatever you decide, Natasha and Wanda will understand."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Natasha and Wanda were both working when your session with Bruce ended. Apart from the staff lingering around the home, you were alone, making it the perfect time to think.

The large clock in the hall had just chimed six when Natasha and Wanda entered the living room. 

"Hello, darling." Wanda smiled, taking a seat on the edge of the couch. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I got caught up and forgot." You admitted sheepishly.

"I can get started on something," Natasha said, taking off her jewelry.

"Wait." You blurted out. Natasha and Wanda both turned to look at you, patiently waiting for you to continue. "Can we talk?"

"Of course." Wanda nodded instantly.

"Will you sit next to me?" You asked, patting the floor beside you. “I’ve been trying to work out how to say this since Bruce left.” You said after the two sat beside you.

“Take all the time you need.” Natasha said, putting her hand on your knee.

“I was a virgin before the club. I didn’t really think too much about sex and after what he did, it scares me. I want to be a good mate, I want to mark the two of you, and I want you to mark me, but I don’t want sex.” You admitted, staring at the coffee table. “I can’t stand the thought of it, I’m sorry.”

“There is nothing to be sorry about, darling.” Wanda said, putting a finger under your chin and lifting your face. “We’re not mad at you.”

“We could never be mad at you, med.” Natasha added, taking your hand. “We don’t care if you don’t want sex. It’s not a deal breaker, it doesn’t impact us as people. We would never push you into something you don’t want.” Natasha promised.

“This relationship moves at your speed.” Wanda told you. “Whatever you are comfortable with is what will happen.”

“I want to be your mate. Properly. I want you to mark me. I want to mark you.” You admitted, finally looking Wanda in the eyes. 

“We will proudly wear your mark, Y/N.” Natasha smiled, brushing a piece of hair off your face. “As long as you wear ours too.”

“I want to.” You told her her. “I’ve been waiting for the two of you for so long, I just don’t think I realized it.”

“We’ve been waiting for you too.” Natasha nodded. 

“Perhaps before we mark you, we should have a serious talk about boundaries and what you want. Does that sound okay?” Wanda asked you.

“That sounds perfect.” You told her. “That sounds perfectly perfect.”

That night the three of you discussed every aspect of your bond you could. Every area was covered and when the three of you understood what you wanted, and needed, from each other, the three of you marked one another.


End file.
